


L'Alfa, il Beta e l'Omega

by mikimac



Series: L'Alfa, il Beta e l'Omega [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Greg, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson è un ex medico militare che lavora al Bart's.<br/>Sherlock Holmes è un Consulente Investigativo.<br/>John Watson è un Omega.<br/>Sherlock Holmes è un Alfa.<br/>E le loro vite si intrecciano in modo indissolubile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Alfa e l'Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Seconda parte della storia ambientata nell’Omegaverse, in cui entra finalmente in scena Sherlock.  
> E le cose si fanno complicate!  
> In questa parte, prometto solennemente di non torturare fisicamente John! J
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono dei loro fantastici creatori (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in primis, Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss per quelli della BBC).  
> Questa storia non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che ricordi altre storie, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Chi voglia lasciare un commento è sempre il benvenuto.  
> A chi voglia sapere cosa accada ora, do appuntamento a mercoledì prossimo.
> 
> Buona lettura

Erano trascorsi sei anni da quando John Watson aveva lasciato il Centro Omega.

Utilizzando regolarmente i soppressori, la sua vita non era stata diversa da quella di un Beta.

Niente Cicli di Calore.

Niente spinta ad accoppiarsi.

John aveva rinunciato completamente all’amore.

Come medico, era stato ammesso nell’esercito con il grado di tenente, ma ben presto si era guadagnato il rispetto, la stima e la fiducia dei compagni, oltre ai gradi di capitano.

In quei sei anni, John imparò a conoscere l’umanità.

Capì che, in realtà, non esistevano differenze fra Alfa, Beta ed Omega.

Potevano esserci Alfa onesti e rispettosi, come Omega crudeli ed insensibili.

In quegli anni, John trovò equilibrio e stabilità, accettando il passato e lottando per il futuro.

Non era più il piccolo Omega in balia di una legge ingiusta, ma un uomo padrone del proprio destino.

John era, generalmente, considerato un uomo comprensivo e disponibile, ma tutti sapevano che fosse meglio non farlo arrabbiare o, malgrado la piccola corporatura, poteva mettere in difficoltà chiunque.

John era stato capace di rimproverare aspramente anche un superiore, perché aveva ritenuto che si stesse comportando in modo ingiusto verso un subalterno.

Quando era rimasto ferito in Afghanistan, mentre stava soccorrendo un compagno ferito, in molti si erano preoccupati per lui.

A causa della ferita riportata, la sua vita nell’esercito subì una brusca ed inattesa fine.

Era stato rimpatriato e congedato con onore.

Vista la sua natura di Omega, però, non era stato mandato in un qualunque ospedale militare, ma era stato ricoverato al Centro.

John si trovava a dover ricominciare tutto da capo.

Un’altra volta.

E sempre partendo dal Centro.

Stavolta, però, era consapevole delle proprie capacità e qualità.

E che nessuno poteva fermarlo, se avesse voluto realizzare un sogno.

 

 

Era da circa un mese che viveva al Centro.

Le sue condizioni erano migliorate, anche se zoppicava e doveva girare con un bastone, malgrado fosse stato ferito ad una spalla.

La dottoressa Hunter aveva stabilito che fosse una zoppia psicosomatica, da stress post traumatico, causato dalla ferita subita in guerra.

John pensava che la zoppia fosse più collegata al suo ritorno al Centro, ma non se la sentì di smentire la dottoressa.

Non si trattava di proteggerne il prestigio professionale.

La conosceva da quando era nato e non voleva ferire i suoi sentimenti.

La dottoressa Hunter era stata felice di rivederlo, perché aveva sempre provato un profondo affetto per John.

Malgrado i dissapori avuti durante gli anni della sua prima permanenza al Centro, la dottoressa Hunter era stata la figura più vicina ad una madre che John avesse mai avuto.

John sapeva di non essere tornato volentieri al Centro e credeva fermamente che questo gli procurasse i problemi psicosomatici alla gamba.

Però non voleva che la dottoressa soffrisse, pensando che lui non le volesse bene.

Così decise di far finta di accettare che la zoppia psicosomatica fosse causata dal trauma della ferita subita in guerra.

 

 

Malgrado tutto, John era stato molto felice di rivedere Mike.

“Quando potrò andarmene?” chiese, un giorno, a Mike.

“Appena ti avremo trovato un lavoro ed un alloggio sicuri. – rispose l’amico – Immagino che tu non voglia lavorare qui, al Centro, o venirci anche solo a vivere.”

John gli fece un sorriso tirato:

“Come hai fatto a capirlo?” domandò, per nulla sorpreso che Mike avesse compreso il suo desiderio di andare via.

“Basta guardarti. – rispose Stamford – Sembri un animale in gabbia.”

John annuì.

Era cosciente che non fosse facile trovare un lavoro ed un alloggio per lui.

A causa delle medicine che stava prendendo, era stato costretto a sospendere i soppressori.

Per ora non aveva ancora avuto Cicli di Calore completi, ma sapeva che era solo questione di tempo.

E sapeva perfettamente che un Omega senza soppressori, avrebbe presto attirato le attenzioni indesiderate di molti maschi Alfa.

Lavorare e vivere al Centro sarebbe stato decisamente più sicuro.

John, però, non voleva rimanere in quel posto, che, per lui, era solo fonte di ricordi spiacevoli.

“Rimani al Centro. – Mike lo stava quasi supplicando – Hai visto, sono riuscito ad ottenere dei cambiamenti. Con il tuo aiuto potrei fare di più.”

Mike era riuscito a far approvare qualche piccolo, ma significativo cambiamento nella legge sugli Omega.

Da alcuni anni i ragazzi Omega partecipavano alla scelta del loro Beta.

Inoltre, nel caso in cui si fossero rifiutati di avere rapporti, non venivano costretti, ma si cercava di abbassare il livello di ormone Omega nel sangue attraverso la somministrazione di blandi soppressori.

Sotto la spinta di Mike, il Centro si era impegnato in una ricerca seria ed approfondita di soppressori che non causassero la sterilità degli Omega.

E qualcosa erano riusciti ad ottenere.

Ora, Mike stava lottando contro la parte più ostica della legge: i dieci anni con gli Alfa.

Purtroppo, erano troppi gli Alfa in posizioni di potere, mentre gli Omega erano pochi e vivevano defilati.

Costringere gli Alfa a modificare la legge sarebbe stato davvero difficile, ma Mike era convinto che i tempi fossero maturi e che se avessero convinto i Beta, avrebbero potuto vincere.

John scosse la testa:

“In questi anni ho imparato che, per quanto la gente ti stimi, non riesce a superare i propri pregiudizi. Appena venisse fuori che sono un Omega, tutti mi rinfaccerebbero che sono stato mantenuto a loro spese e che ho anche il coraggio di lamentarmi. L’unica possibilità che avremmo per ottenere qualcosa, sarebbe riuscire a portare dalla nostra parte qualche Alfa importante e potente. Se qualcuno di loro cominciasse a capire quanto sia ingiusta la legge sugli Omega, allora sì che potremmo farla cambiare. È anche per questo che voglio vivere fuori dal Centro. Solo fuori di qui potrei incontrare la persona giusta. Ed allora, chissà … sarebbe bello cambiare il futuro degli Omega, non credi?”

“Se proprio vuoi lasciare il Centro, potrebbe esserci una soluzione. – borbottò Mike, titubante– Però, non so se ti piacerebbe.”

“Dimmi.” lo sollecitò John.

“Si tratta del Bart’s. – lo informò Stamford – Stanno cercando un medico per le autopsie. Potrebbero anche darti un piccolo alloggio all’interno dell’ospedale. Giusto tre stanze. Date le tue condizioni, ci si potrebbe accordare con quelli del Bart’s affinché non ti facciano avere contatti con l’esterno. Ho già controllato. Lavoreresti con una donna Beta ed un paio di maschi Beta.”

“Accetto.” disse John con sicurezza.

Mike sospirò:

“Sei un ottimo medico. – tentò di convincerlo – Perché vuoi segregarti in un obitorio, quando potresti salvare tante vite?”

“Non ho detto che vorrò fare quel lavoro per il resto della mia vita. – John gli sorrise rassicurante – Lo accetto, ora, per poter andare via da qui. E poi, con il tremore alla mano, non potrei operare, mentre i cadaveri non possono lamentarsi di nulla.”

“È la mano sinistra quella che qualche volta trema! – protestò Mike – Tu sei destrorso, non mancino.”

“Hai ragione. – ribatté John – Se dovesse succedere qualcosa, però, mi potrebbero accusare di non essere in grado di tenere in mano un bisturi, anche se si tratta dell’altra mano. Davvero, Mike, va bene così.”

“Come vuoi. – si arrese Mike, per nulla soddisfatto – Comunicherò al Bart’s che hanno trovato un ottimo anatomopatologo.”

 

 

John si trasferì al Bart’s alcuni giorni dopo.

Le stanze che gli vennero assegnate erano piccole, ma accoglienti: un salottino attrezzato con un angolo cottura ed una finestra che si affacciava su un giardino, la stanza da letto con il letto matrimoniale ed il bagno.

Abituato alla vita militare, per John quel piccolo appartamento era una specie di reggia.

Aveva contatti solo con il personale del Bart’s.

Molly Hooper era l’altro patologo, quella che si occupava dei contatti con il mondo esterno.

Poi c’erano un paio di portantini, assolutamente Beta, che si occupavano di spostare i cadaveri e ripulire la stanza delle autopsie.

Il responsabile dell’obitorio era un vecchio Alfa, oramai immune agli ormoni Omega.

John si trovava bene in quel luogo solitario e tranquillo.

 

 

Sherlock Holmes era un giovane maschio Alfa.

Aveva trentaquattro anni e si era inventato il lavoro di Consulente Investigativo.

In pratica, aiutava la polizia a risolvere i casi più strani.

Era considerato da tutti indisponente, spocchioso, insolente, prepotente, presuntuoso, irritante, arrogante e strano.

Decisamente strano.

Più il caso sembrava singolare, più si eccitava.

La maggior parte dei poliziotti non lo sopportava, ma non potevano che riconoscere che le sue abilità intellettive fossero superiori alla media e che il suo intervento fosse stato rilevante per risolvere alcuni casi veramente ingarbugliati.

Il giovane Holmes frequentava regolarmente il Bart’s, dove Molly gli permetteva di fare degli esami sui cadaveri o eseguire delle analisi e gli lasciava portare via parti di corpi per fare qualche strano esperimento a casa.

 

 

John aveva notato il giovane moro e si era fermato diverse volte ad osservarlo dalla balconata, cercando di non farsi vedere.

La balconata era una stanza di osservazione che si trovava sopra la sala operatoria principale e che continuava per una parte dei laboratori.

Era usata dagli studenti per assistere ad interventi od autopsie o esami di laboratorio, avendo un’ottima visuale su quello che accadeva nelle stanze sottostanti.

John sapeva perfettamente che quell’uomo fosse un Alfa, ma aveva avuto modo di sentirlo parlare ed era rimasto affascinato dalle sue capacità deduttive.

“Molly, chi è quel giovane Alfa che bazzica il laboratorio ogni tanto? – chiese John, un giorno, in tono indifferente – Da come parla sembrerebbe un poliziotto.”

Molly sorrise al pensiero di Sherlock:

“Si chiama Sherlock Holmes e aiuta la polizia nelle indagini più strane. Si autodefinisce Consulente Investigativo.”

“Consulente Investigativo? – ripeté John con un tono fra il sorpreso e il divertito – È un lavoro che esiste davvero?”

“Secondo lui, sì.” Ribatté Molly ridendo.

Malgrado quell’uomo lo avesse intrigato, John non lo aveva mai avvicinato, perché non si fidava degli Alfa.

Sherlock, da parte sua, si era accorto dell’uomo piccolo e biondo che lo osservava, ma faceva finta di non averlo notato e non chiedeva informazioni a Molly, per non metterlo in allarme e farlo sparire.

Era incuriosito da quell’Omega che appariva e scompariva nei corridoi del Bart’s, quasi fosse un fantasma.

Sherlock si chiedeva cosa facesse lì.

Sapeva che non era uno degli insegnanti, ma non era mai riuscito ad incrociarlo veramente.

Solo una volta avevano quasi interagito.

John era arrivato sopra alla sala autopsie, mentre Sherlock stava spiegando a Molly qualcosa per cui si era veramente infervorato.

Incuriosito, John aveva acceso l’interfono, per sentire cosa il consulente investigativo stesse dicendo.

Alla fine della spiegazione se ne uscì con un: “Fantastico!” pieno di ammirazione.

John si era dimenticato di avere acceso l’interfono, ma se ne ricordò immediatamente appena vide le labbra di Sherlock incurvarsi leggermente in un sorriso compiaciuto.

John aveva subito spento l’interfono e si era allontanato velocemente, dandosi dello stupido.

Sherlock aveva alzato gli occhi, sperando di incontrare finalmente quelli del misterioso e sfuggente Omega, ma, con suo grande disappunto, l’altro uomo se ne era già andato.

 

 

A Londra si erano verificati una serie di suicidi piuttosto strani.

Le persone che si erano suicidate sembravano non avere motivi per farlo e non avevano lasciato messaggi.

Sherlock era affascinato da questo caso, ma l’ispettore che se ne occupava non lo stava coinvolgendo.

Si trovava al Bart’s per uno dei suoi soliti esperimenti, esasperato dal fatto che Gregory Lestrade continuasse ad ignorare i suoi messaggi sul caso dei suicidi, quando, per puro caso, gli capitò sotto gli occhi un appunto scritto in una grafia chiara ed ordinata:

 

 

Per quanto sia impossibile riscontrare sulle vittime segni di violenza o di coercizione, tutti e quattro hanno ingerito lo stesso tipo di veleno per suicidarsi.

Questo è decisamente molto strano.

Non è statisticamente possibile che nel giro di pochi giorni quattro persone, che non si conoscano fra di loro, usino il medesimo veleno per uccidersi.

Soprattutto perché sui giornali non è mai stato pubblicato il nome del veleno utilizzato per procurarsi la morte.

Non è compito mio indagare, ma non classificherei queste morti come suicidi con tanta leggerezza.

 

 

Sherlock lesse l’osservazione con interesse.

Doveva assolutamente parlare con chi lo avesse scritto.

Fissò Molly negli occhi:

“Chi ha scritto questo appunto?”

Molly guardò cosa Sherlock stesse leggendo ed impallidì:

“Ma … non saprei … – cercò di tergiversare – Sono tanti i medici e gli infermieri, qui dentro.”

Sherlock si piazzò davanti a Molly, sovrastandola con la propria altezza.

“Sei una pessima bugiarda. – disse con voce bassa e profonda – Sai benissimo chi abbia scritto questo appunto. È stato l’Omega.”

Molly arrossì violentemente e cercò di arretrare, abbastanza intimidita, ma dietro di lei c’era un tavolone:

“Omega? – tentò di negare – Quale Omega? Non ci sono Omega che lavorino qui.”

Le labbra di Sherlock si alzarono appena in un lieve sorriso, mentre le mani si appoggiavano sul tavolo, intrappolando definitivamente Molly:

“Dove lo trovo?” domandò con la sua voce più affascinante.

 

 

John era intento ad eseguire un’autopsia, ma si rese immediatamente conto che l’uomo fosse entrato, avendo percepito chiaramente l’odore dell’Alfa.

Si girò di scatto, impugnando il bisturi:

“Cosa ci fa qui? – chiese in tono irritato – Quest’area è preclusa ai visitatori. Deve andare via.”

“Sono qui per parlare di questo.” rispose Sherlock, porgendo l’appunto.

John non lo guardò nemmeno, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso negli occhi chiarissimi dell’Alfa.

“Non so di cosa parli.” ribatté in tono secco.

Sherlock si avvicinò all’uomo biondo:

“Iraq od Afghanistan?” domandò improvvisamente.

John lo fissò stranito dal cambio di discorso:

“Come, scusi?”

“Iraq od Afghanistan? – ripeté Sherlock – Lei è sicuramente un militare. Basta guardare il suo portamento, il taglio dei capelli ed il modo in cui ora sta impugnando il bisturi, come se fosse un’arma da difesa. Ha una zoppia che deve essere psicosomatica. Quando cammina per i corridoi usa il bastone, ma qui, dove nessuno la osserva, non ha bisogno di usarlo e non si appoggia al tavolo. Quindi ha subito un trauma fisico, che ne ha provocato uno psicologico. È abbronzato, ma solo in viso e nelle mani, quindi è stato all’estero per un lungo periodo di tempo, ma non per piacere o avrebbe un’abbronzatura più estesa. Dato che svolge le autopsie, è un medico. Tutto questo significa che è stato medico militare in zona di guerra. Iraq od Afghanistan.”

John sorrise, ammirato dal ragionamento dell’altro uomo:

“Afghanistan.”

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso:

“Ha scritto questo appunto. – gli allungò ancora il foglio – È arrivato a conclusioni intelligenti. Strano per una persona dotata di un ingegno nella norma. Vorrei approfondire. Quello che scrive è interessante.”

“Per qualcuno che dovrebbe essere stupido?” John non sapeva se essere offeso o divertito.

Sherlock percepì una punta di astio nella voce dell’uomo biondo.

“Non penso che gli Omega siano stupidi.” si affrettò a spiegare.

John si irrigidì.

Il sorriso svanì dalle sue labbra.

“Fuori di qui.” ordinò in tono tagliente.

Sherlock non capì il cambio di umore.

“Cosa ho detto che non va?” chiese perplesso.

“Ho detto: fuori di qui, signor Holmes! – sibilò minacciosamente John, stringendo più forte il bisturi – O chiamo la vigilanza e la faccio cacciare via dal Bart’s!”

Sherlock lo fissò senza muoversi:

“Sei arrabbiato perché so che sei un Omega? – chiese, passando, improvvisamente, ad un più confidenziale tu – Lo sento dall’odore. Anche tu devi avere capito che io sia un Alfa nello stesso modo. Non voglio saltarti addosso e violentarti. Io sono sposato con il mio lavoro.”

John lo studiò a lungo.

In effetti, l’uomo moro non sembrava ostile.

“Tutto quello che voglio è che tu mi dia una mano a convincere la polizia a trattare questi suicidi per quello che sono, cioè degli omicidi. – insisté Sherlock – In cambio, potrei offrirti una stanza che non sia qui dentro. Non è divertente vivere nel posto in cui si lavora, non credi?”

John lo guardò a bocca aperta:

“Come fa a sapere …” iniziò a chiedere, ma fu prontamente interrotto dall’uomo moro.

“Una volta ti ho visto uscire dalla zona abitativa riservata al personale. – lo interruppe Sherlock – Quindi devi per forza avere una stanza qui.”

“Non posso dividere l’appartamento con un Alfa.” Disse John scuotendo la testa.

“Eppure devi essere interessato a me, visto che ti sei informato su come io mi chiami. – ribatté Sherlock con un sorriso irriverente – Prima mi hai chiamato per cognome, ma io non mi sono presentato, quindi devi avere chiesto di me a qualcuno. Suppongo a Molly, visto che interagite molto. Ha fatto molta resistenza prima di dirmi dove potessi trovarti, quindi lei ci tiene molto a te. 221B Baker Street. – sussurrò – Non te ne pentirai.”

Sherlock si girò per andarsene:

“A proposito, – aggiunse tornando a voltarsi verso il dottore – tu sai come io mi chiami, ma io non conosco il tuo nome.”

“John Watson.”

Sherlock sorrise:

“A presto John.” Salutò ed uscì.

 

 

John rifletté a lungo, quella notte.

Andare a vivere con un Alfa era stupido e pericoloso, ma lui era affascinato da Sherlock, al punto che avrebbe anche potuto innamorarsene.

John faceva fatica ad ammettere i propri sentimenti per quell’Alfa anche con se stesso.

Era terrorizzato dalla possibilità di lasciarsi andare con Sherlock, perché temeva che avrebbe voluto dire sottomettersi alla volontà di un altro uomo e perdere la propria indipendenza.

Eppure questo Alfa era diverso da tutti gli altri che aveva incontrato.

Era meraviglioso e unico.

Rinnegando i propri sentimenti, John arrivò semplicemente alla conclusione che fosse ora che uscisse dal guscio protettivo del Bart’s e tornasse al mondo.

Decise che sarebbe stato divertente lavorare con lui e di accettare l’invito di Sherlock.

Decise di fidarsi di lui.

 

 

Il giorno dopo si presentò al 221B di Baker Street.

L’appartamento era veramente nel caos più totale.

Sherlock notò lo sguardo scrutatore di John ed iniziò a spostare libri, appunti, alambicchi ed abiti, da una parte all’altra, tentando di dare una parvenza d’ordine a quell’ammasso disordinato di cose che era casa sua.

“C’è una stanza al piano di sopra. – diceva intanto – Sarà più divertente vivere qui che al Bart’s. Se non altro, potrai uscire un po’. Non capisco perché tu ti sia recluso.”

“Non posso prendere i soppressori. – rispose John – Quindi non è salutare andare in giro quando si hanno i Cicli di Calore.”

Sherlock si immobilizzò.

I Cicli di Calore, certo!

Perché non ci aveva pensato?

“Io sono sposato con il mio lavoro.” ripeté, come se questo mettesse la parola fine alla questione.

John inclinò la testa e lo studiò.

Si chiese, per l’ennesima volta, se fosse davvero il caso che si trasferisse da Sherlock.

“L’ispettore che si occupa del caso dei suicidi è testardo come un mulo. – Sherlock si era deciso a parlare del caso – Lui vuole fermamente credere che si tratti di suicidi, ma non è possibile!”

“Tu, perché sei così convinto che siano omicidi?” chiese John.

Sherlock lo fissò con un sorriso elettrizzato dipinto sulle labbra:

“Perché sarebbe un omicida geniale! – ribatté – Ti rendi conto che quelle persone hanno preso volontariamente il veleno? L’omicida, in qualche modo, li ha convinti. Ed io devo scoprire come abbia fatto!”

“Quindi vuoi solo dimostrare di essere più intelligente dell’ispettore di Scotland Yard, non ti interessa prendere l’assassino.” Disse John, quasi scandalizzato.

“Oh, ma io so già di essere più intelligente di qualunque poliziotto! – esclamò Sherlock senza accorgersi del tono di John – Voglio smascherare l’assassino e capire fino a che punto sia veramente in gamba.”

John scosse la testa e sospirò.

“Cosa ho detto di male?” chiese Sherlock sorpreso.

“Niente. – rispose John con un mezzo sorriso – Quando posso venire a vivere qui?”

“Subito! – rispose Sherlock con entusiasmo – Così mi potrai aiutare per questo caso. Con il tuo aiuto riuscirò a convincere la polizia che abbiamo a che fare con un serial killer, non con una catena di suicidi.”

John annuì.

“Bene. – concordò – Vado a prendere le mie cose e torno stasera. Per te va bene?”

Sherlock sorrise soddisfatto:

“Benissimo!”

 

 

Erano trascorse un paio di settimane da quando John si era trasferito al 221B di Baker Street.

La signora Hudson, l’anziana padrona di casa, era stata entusiasta dell’arrivo di John.

Dato che non c’erano stati altri strani suicidi, Sherlock e John non avevano più parlato del caso.

Sherlock si era impegnato in quelli che definiva casi banali e noiosi, mentre John proseguiva con la solita routine al Bart’s.

La convivenza stava procedendo nel migliore dei modi, soprattutto perché John si era dimostrato estremamente paziente e comprensivo con Sherlock.

Sopportava stoicamente i suoi cambi d’umore e i suoi lunghissimi silenzi.

La presenza di parti umane nel frigorifero.

L’uso indiscriminato del suo computer o del suo cellulare, senza che Sherlock gli chiedesse mai il permesso o che John ricevesse, in cambio del prestito, un semplice grazie.

Il violino suonato nel cuore della notte.

Anche se John doveva ammettere, seppur a fatica, che adorava sentirlo suonare.

Le note del violino arrivavano sempre a vibrare fin nel profondo dell’anima di John, procurandogli sensazioni di pace e tranquillità che non aveva mai provato in vita sua.

Sherlock, da parte sua, cercava di non essere eccessivamente invadente, anche se ogni tanto John lo sorprendeva a fissarlo.

“Alleno le mie capacità deduttive. – si giustificava il consulente investigativo – Oggi è stata una giornata difficile. Hai dovuto eseguire l’autopsia su qualcuno che ti ha rattristato. Un bambino?”

Con grande sorpresa di John, Sherlock ci prendeva sempre.

E questo non faceva altro che aumentare l’attrazione che John provava verso il suo coinquilino.

 

 

Quando avevano deciso di convivere, John e Sherlock avevano dovuto affrontare il problema dei Cicli.

“Potrei chiedere al Bart’s di tenermi l’appartamento, così potrei trascorre lì i tre giorni dei Cicli. – aveva proposto John, ragionevolmente – In questo modo, nessuno di noi due si sentirà in imbarazzo.”

“Perché dovremmo sentirci in imbarazzo? – aveva chiesto sorpreso Sherlock – Si tratta di un periodo fisiologico assolutamente naturale. Non siamo animali. Siamo esseri intelligenti che possono controllare i propri istinti. Non ha senso che tu tenga impegnato quel piccolo appartamento al Bart’s per tre giorni al mese. Andrà tutto bene.”

John non aveva insistito.

Non voleva che Sherlock pensasse che non avesse fiducia in lui.

“Facciamo una prova. – aveva concesso – Se dovessero esserci dei problemi o se uno dei due si dovesse sentire a disagio, potrò sempre chiedere una stanza al Bart’s. Sei d’accordo?”

“Va bene. – aveva risposto Sherlock – Vedrai che non succederà nulla. Fidati di me.”

Un pomeriggio John rientrò a casa dal Bart’s prima del solito perché sentì che stava arrivando il Ciclo di Calori.

Dopo anni di soppressori, quello fu il primo Ciclo veramente completo e colse John quasi di sorpresa, per la violenza e l’intensità.

Gli sembrava di essere tornato a quando aveva avuto i primi cicli a sedici anni.

Si chiuse nella propria stanza ed estrasse dall’armadio la scatola con gli oggetti che avrebbe usato per procurarsi gli orgasmi.

Sherlock rientrò a casa e si rese subito conto che John era entrato nel suo Ciclo.

Ne percepiva l’odore.

Forte.

Seducente.

Provocante.

Irresistibile.

Sentì qualcosa bruciare intensamente nella parte più profonda del proprio essere.

Qualcosa di sconosciuto e misterioso, quasi incontrollabile.

Qualcosa che lo spingeva ad andare al piano di sopra.

Sherlock salì le scale e si fermò davanti alla porta chiusa della stanza di John.

Ne provò la serratura.

Era chiusa a chiave.

Sherlock decise che non sarebbe certo stata quella stupida serratura a tenerlo lontano da John.

Impiegò pochi secondi a scassinarla.

Aprì silenziosamente la porta e sbirciò nella stanza.

John era nudo, in mezzo al letto, le gambe leggermente piegate e divaricate.

Aveva in una mano un oggetto con cui si stava penetrando.

“Non sta funzionando.” Sussurrò Sherlock.

La sua voce esplose nella stanza come una bomba.

John si immobilizzò, sperando di avere avuto un’allucinazione.

Girò lentamente la testa verso la porta: era spalancata e sulla soglia c’era la slanciata e magra figura di Sherlock, che lo fissava con le pupille leggermente dilatate, il respiro appena affannato e qualcosa di decisamente pronunciato fra le gambe.

John si rese conto di come dovesse apparire lui stesso agli occhi di Sherlock.

Si tolse il giocattolo dal corpo, mettendosi a sedere e coprendosi con un lenzuolo, come se Sherlock non avesse già abbondantemente visto tutto quello che ci fosse da vedere e non l’avesse registrato nella sua prodigiosa memoria.

“Cosa ci fai qui? – domandò John, furioso – Come sei entrato?”

“Ci sono molti modi per aprire una porta.” Rispose Sherlock.

“Ti sei chiesto perché la porta fosse chiusa a chiave? – continuò John – Come ti sei permesso di scassinarla? Mi avevi dato la TUA parola che mi avresti lasciato i miei spazi! Soprattutto in questo periodo! Io mi sono fidato di te!”

“Sei in Calore. – disse Sherlock, come se non lo avesse sentito – Quello che stai facendo non sta funzionando. Lascia che ti aiuti.”

John lo fissò a bocca aperta.

“Co … co … COSA?!”

Sherlock sbuffò impaziente e si avvicinò al letto, spogliandosi.

Non capiva cosa ci fosse di così complicato da comprendere in quello che aveva appena detto.

Come tutte le persone normali, John aveva un’intelligenza comune, ma lui non aveva usato termini strani.

“Hai preso i soppressori per lungo tempo. – il tono era quello di sufficienza che usava sempre quando doveva spiegare qualcosa di banale e gli stavano facendo perdere tempo – Ora sei senza. Hai bisogno di accoppiarti. Lascia che ti aiuti.”

Gli occhi di John brillarono furiosi:

“Tu, un Alfa, vorresti aiutare me, un Omega? Uhm? È così?”

“Certo! Perché perdere …”

“GLI ALFA FOTTONO GLI OMEGA, NON LI AIUTANO!” gridò John con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.

Sherlock non si fece intimorire dalla sua furia:

“Per favore …” disse solo.

John aveva il respiro affannato sia per la rabbia che per lo spasmodico desiderio di farsi penetrare da chiunque.

Era dai primi Cicli che non sentiva un impulso così violento.

E l’odore di Sherlock non lo stava aiutando per nulla.

Sapeva che Sherlock aveva ragione e che tutto era colpa dei soppressori, che aveva sospeso.

“Per favore …” ripeté Sherlock.

E John capì.

Sherlock era un giovane maschio Alfa, nel pieno del suo vigore sessuale, che per la prima volta sperimentava l’effetto degli ormoni e dell’odore di un Omega nel Ciclo di Calore.

“Idiota, idiota, idiota – si disse John – Sei un medico! Perché non ci hai pensato prima!”

John sospirò.

Dovette essere sincero con se stesso ed ammettere che non ci aveva pensato perché Sherlock gli piaceva.

Era un Alfa diverso da qualunque altro avesse conosciuto.

Non sarebbe stato come farlo con tutti gli altri Alfa del periodo del Centro.

Forse sarebbe stato come farlo con Greg.

John si avvicinò a Sherlock e lo baciò sulla fronte:

“Andrà tutto bene.” Mormorò.

Sherlock gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo baciò sulle labbra con foga, ma anche con tenerezza.

John rispose al bacio, lasciando entrare la lingua di Sherlock nella propria bocca.

Quando si staccarono, leggermente ansimanti, John scese dal letto.

Sherlock lo afferrò ad un polso:

“Dove stai andando?” chiese con ansia.

John gli sorrise con una luce triste negli occhi:

“Sto andando a prendere qualcosa con cui tu possa legarmi al letto.” Rispose.

Sherlock lo fissò stranito:

“Perché dovrei legarti al letto? – domandò confuso – Ti piace essere legato mentre fai l’amore?”

John distolse lo sguardo da Sherlock:

“A me no. – bisbigliò – È agli Alfa che piace prendere gli Omega mentre questi sono legati.”

“NO! – la voce uscì strozzata dalla bocca di uno Sherlock inorridito – Io non voglio legarti o farti del male! John, te lo giuro, io voglio solo amarti.”

Il tono della voce di Sherlock era così accorato, che John si voltò a guardarlo.

Quegli occhi azzurri così trasparenti mostravano un dolore immenso per quello che John aveva detto.

Forse poteva davvero credergli.

Forse John poteva davvero fidarsi di Sherlock.

Forse poteva veramente accadere che un Alfa ed un Omega si amassero, rispettandosi e mettendosi sullo stesso piano.

John rimase in piedi, ma si avvicinò al letto.

Appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Sherlock e riprese a baciarlo.

Fu un bacio tenero e dolce.

Un bacio che non sapeva di violenza, possesso o superiorità.

Fu un bacio che aveva il sapore dell’amore.


	2. Una nuova vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per John inizia una nuova vita, riempita dall'amore di Sherlock.  
> Un vecchio amico, però, fa la sua improvvisa comparsa.  
> Ed anche un uomo misterioso sembra interessarsi alla nuova vita di John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati al secondo capitolo della seconda parte di questa serie che si svolge nell’Omegaverse.  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che abbiano letto il primo capitolo.  
> Non devo ricordarvi dove avevamo lasciato John e Sherlock, vero?  
> A mercoledì prossimo.  
> Buona lettura!

Il bacio si era prolungato, dolce e sensuale, come se nessuno dei due uomini sapesse come proseguire.

Sherlock appoggiò le mani ai fianchi di John, esitante.

Non voleva che John si sentisse obbligato ad andare oltre o minacciato da lui.

John si avvicinò di più.

Sherlock, rassicurato, gli abbracciò i fianchi e lo condusse sul letto, facendolo sdraiare sotto di lui.

John fece per girarsi, ma Sherlock lo fermò:

“No, vorrei vederti in viso. – sussurrò – È un problema?”

“Certo che no! – sorrise John – Mi fa piacere.”

Sherlock riprese a baciarlo.

Le loro mani si muovevano le une sul corpo dell’altro, scoprendone le forme e la morbidezza.

John infilò una mano fra i ricci ribelli, seguendo il movimento della testa di Sherlock che scendeva lungo il corpo dell’Omega, usando le labbra, la lingua ed i denti per studiarne la disposizione dei punti sensibili, imparando a solleticarli e facendolo rabbrividire di piacere.

John allargò le gambe e Sherlock si portò in mezzo.

Sherlock smise di baciare John, lo fissò negli occhi e lo penetrò delicatamente, muovendosi dentro di lui.

Ad ogni mossa, Sherlock studiava attentamente l’espressione di John, pronto a fermarsi subito, in caso notasse che stesse soffrendo.

John ricambiava lo sguardo e gli sorrideva, rassicurante.

Sherlock prese sicurezza e lo penetrò più profondamente, preso sempre più dalla frenesia dell’atto.

John si mosse sotto di lui con lo stesso ritmo, sentendosi sempre più in sintonia con questo strano Alfa.

I due uomini vennero insieme, con un urlo liberatorio.

 

 

Sherlock prese John fra le braccia e si mise di schiena sul letto.

John si trovò con la testa sul petto di Sherlock, ascoltando i loro respiri ed i loro cuori affannati.

Rimasero sul letto, stretti, in attesa di riprendere a respirare normalmente.

Sherlock non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso.

Nulla era più giusto e naturale che avere John fra le braccia.

Inalava il suo meraviglioso profumo come se fosse una droga.

Una droga che lo faceva sentire bene, in pace con il resto del mondo, come non era mai stato.

“Stai bene?” chiese con un sussurro.

“Sì.” rispose John.

“Davvero?” c’era una traccia d’ansia nella voce di Sherlock.

“Ansia da prestazione? – ridacchiò John – Hai paura di non essere stato all’altezza?”

“NO! – sbottò Sherlock, scandalizzato – Voglio essere sicuro di non averti fatto male!”

John alzò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi.

Vide che era veramente preoccupato.

Con un sorriso divertito, si allungò e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra:

“Se mi avessi fatto del male, non ti avrei mai permesso di continuare. – gli disse dolcemente – Ti garantisco che so difendermi, anche se sono un Omega.”

Sherlock sorrise rassicurato:

“Non lo metto in dubbio.”

John appoggiò nuovamente la testa al petto di Sherlock, ascoltandone il battito del cuore.

La stanza era nel silenzio più totale.

L’unica fonte di luce e di rumori era la strada.

I lampioni illuminavano la via ed il riflesso riverberava nella stanza, causando ombre e luci.

Ogni tanto si sentiva passare un’auto.

Un clacson che suonava.

Una risata divertita, provocata da chissà che cosa.

“Stai dormendo?” chiese Sherlock.

“No. – rispose John – Hai voglia di parlare?”

“Ora cosa succederà?” domandò Sherlock.

“Tra qualche ora avrò un altro Calore, ma non è necessario che tu faccia nulla, se non lo vuoi.”

Sherlock non disse niente per qualche minuto.

“E se io volessi … ripetere? – chiese titubante – Tu vorresti …?”

John strofinò il naso sul petto di Sherlock:

“Sì, lo vorrei anche io.”

Sherlock lo strinse a sé, con un leggero sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.

Voleva fare tante domande a John, ma non sapeva come avrebbe reagito.

John si era reso conto che qualcosa tormentava Sherlock dall’insolito silenzio in cui si era chiuso.

“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri.” Disse tono dolce.

“Credi che i miei pensieri valgano così poco?” Sherlock sembrava quasi offeso.

John rise sommessamente:

“È inutile che tu insista, non ti darò più di un penny!”

Anche Sherlock rise.

Sembrò esitare ancora un po’, poi prese coraggio.

“Vorrei che mi raccontassi come sia stata la tua vita. – mormorò – Però non voglio che tu ti senta in imbarazzo. Insomma … avevi quella strana idea che io ti volessi legare … da qualche parte ti sarà venuta.”

“Non sai nulla della legge sugli Omega?” domandò John, sorpreso.

Sherlock scrollò le spalle:

“Quello che non mi interessa lo cancello dalla memoria. – rispose – Voi Omega siete così rari che non ho mai pensato che ne avrei conosciuto uno. Né che ci avrei fatto l’amore.”

John esitò un attimo.

Non era sicuro di voler parlare della sua vita da Omega.

Del Centro.

Non lo aveva mai fatto con nessuno.

Però Sherlock era diverso dagli altri.

Nel profondo del proprio cuore, John sapeva di avere accettato di andare a vivere con lui perché se ne era innamorato, prima ancora che si conoscessero veramente.

Era difficile, per John, ammettere di essersi innamorato di un Alfa.

Gli unici rapporti veramente Alfa-Omega che avesse mai avuto in vita sua, erano stati quelli con gli Alfa che lo avevano ingravidato, quando viveva al Centro.

Uomini a cui non importava nulla di lui, se non prendersi il proprio piacere e i suoi figli.

Tutti gli altri Alfa con cui si era relazionato nel tempo, pensavano che lui fosse un Beta, quindi lo avevano trattato con rispetto, ma non aveva mai saputo se lo avrebbero considerato allo stesso modo, se avessero conosciuto la sua vera natura.

John aveva sempre dovuto proteggere se stesso.

Sherlock aveva fatto irruzione nella sua vita sconvolgendola, come un tornado.

John sospirò ed iniziò a raccontare, con voce bassa e monotona.

Come se parlasse della vita di un altro uomo.

Man mano che procedeva a raccontare, sentì che Sherlock si irrigidiva e lo stringeva a sé forte, come se tentasse di proteggerlo, anche se era già tutto avvenuto.

Non lo guardò mai in volto.

Quando John arrivò alla fine del racconto, rimase in attesa di una reazione da parte di Sherlock.

Poteva succedere qualunque cosa.

Sherlock poteva essere disgustato dal fatto di avere appena avuto un rapporto sessuale con un Omega usato da tanti Alfa e respingerlo.

Quando aveva deciso di parlare della propria storia a Sherlock, era consapevole del rischio che stava correndo, ma aveva voluto essere assolutamente sincero con lui.

Se dovevano iniziare una vera relazione, trasformare la loro nascente amicizia in una storia d’amore, allora voleva che non vi fossero segreti.

Voleva che Sherlock sapesse tutto, di lui e del suo passato.

Sherlock continuava a tacere.

Quel silenzio prolungato preoccupò John, che si preparò ad essere respinto.

Il suo cuore iniziò a battere fortissimo.

Sperò che Sherlock non se ne accorgesse.

Pensò che sarebbe tornato a vivere al Bart’s, con il cuore a pezzi.

John sapeva che, se Sherlock lo avesse respinto, non sarebbe mai stato felice in vita sua.

“Mi dispiace. – bisbigliò Sherlock con un tono di voce a metà fra il dolore e l’ira – Non hai idea di quanto mi vergogni di essere un Alfa.”

John riprese a respirare.

Sollevato.

Felice.

“Non hai colpa di quello che mi hanno fatto quegli uomini. – disse John – Forse erano solo eccitati dalla situazione in cui mi trovavano. È la legge sugli Omega ad essere sbagliata, ma nessuno farà mai nulla per cambiarla. Noi non abbiamo voce in capitolo. Dopo quei dieci anni, tendiamo ad annullarci, a sparire per non essere ancora usati. Per quanto sappiamo difenderci, non è detto che possiamo davvero farlo.”

John sentì che Sherlock digrignava i denti e lo stringeva ancora più forte a sé.

“John … – Sherlock esitava – Se ti dicessi che ti amo … scapperesti via?”

John alzò la testa di scatto, cercando gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio di Sherlock.

Vi lesse un’ansiosa attesa, come se anche lui temesse di essere respinto.

“Tu … ami me? – domandò John sorpreso – Malgrado tutto quello che ti ho raccontato?”

“Con tutto il cuore. – rispose Sherlock – È come se ti avessi sempre aspettato ed ora fossi completo.”

John gli sorrise:

“Anche io ti amo. – mormorò – E non andrò da nessuna parte, fino a quando tu mi vorrai.”

“Allora non andrai mai da nessuna parte. – concluse Sherlock, felice – Sarai mio per sempre.”

“Per sempre.” ripeté John.

Sherlock ricominciò a baciare John, con più passione.

Lo girò in modo che il dottore fosse con le spalle al materasso.

Non aspettò che arrivasse il Calore per prenderlo.

Trascorsero la notte a fare l’amore, uno perso nelle braccia dell’altro.

Un’unica anima, finalmente unita.

 

 

Trascorsi i tre giorni del ciclo, John si alzò dal letto per tornare al lavoro.

I muscoli di tutto il corpo erano leggermente indolenziti, ma era un intorpidimento piacevole.

Sorrise.

Era trascorso tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva passato tre giorni a fare l’amore.

Ed, allora, non era stato né divertente né appagante.

Con Sherlock, che aveva dimostrato di avere una inaspettata e vivace fantasia, aveva fatto cose che nemmeno si era mai immaginato.

Si girò ad osservare Sherlock che stava ancora dormendo, completamente nudo.

Aveva dovuto sgusciare fuori dalle sue braccia ed ora il consulente investigativo, l’unico al mondo, si era allargato occupando tutto il letto, con quelle lunghe e meravigliose gambe, che fino a poche ore prima erano state avvinghiate al corpo del dottore.

John sospirò, dispiaciuto di dover andare via.

Andò in bagno, si fece la barba e la doccia.

Quando tornò in camera da letto per vestirsi, trovò Sherlock con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto, le braccia incrociate sul petto, le gambe aperte ai lati e piegate con le piante dei piedi attaccate l’una all’altra.

Il lenzuolo era scivolato a terra e Sherlock non aveva fatto nulla per raccoglierlo e coprirsi.

L’espressione del viso era imbronciata, come quella di un bambino a cui fosse stato portato via il giocattolo preferito.

John cercò di guardare gli occhi di Sherlock e non le parti basse, decisamente scoperte ed esposte.

“Buongiorno! – esordì allegramente – Spero di non averti svegliato.”

“Dove stai andando?” domandò Sherlock in tono irritato.

John lo fissò perplesso:

“Sto andando al Bart’s. – rispose – Devo tornare al lavoro, ricordi?”

“Perché?” chiese Sherlock secco.

“Il ciclo è finito ed io ho del lavoro da fare.” Ribatté John allibito.

“Non puoi dire che hai ancora il ciclo e che devi stare a casa?” il tono di Sherlock era quello di un bambino che stava facendo i capricci.

John fece di tutto per restare serio e non scoppiare a ridere:

“Tutti sanno il Ciclo di Calori dura tre giorni. – rispose, mentre si vestiva – Nessuno crederebbe che non sia finito.”

Sherlock sbuffò, con l’espressione del viso sempre più imbronciata:

“Il caso dei suicidi è fermo. – si lamentò – Nessuno mi sta offrendo casi interessanti, solo cose banali e tediose. Io mi sto annoiando. Se tu vai al lavoro, io cosa faccio a casa da solo?”

John aveva finito di vestirsi, appoggiò un ginocchio sul letto, si allungò fino alla fronte di Sherlock e vi lasciò un bacio delicato:

“Potresti mettere a posto il soggiorno. – rispose – Ci sono carte ovunque. A stasera.” Lo salutò.

Sherlock gli afferrò un polso e lo guardò con occhioni supplici:

“Resta. – lo pregò – Ho tanti esperimenti da fare in campo sessuale. Come faccio se non ci sei tu?”

John, a malincuore, riuscì a liberare il polso:

“Stanotte avremo il tempo di mettere in pratica tutte le tue idee. – sorrise accondiscendente – Ora vado al lavoro. Prima arrivo e prima torno a casa.”

Sherlock emise un suono lamentoso:

“A stasera. – salutò – Non fare tardi o ti vengo a prendere personalmente!”

John rise divertito ed uscì dalla stanza.

Mentre scendeva le scale, appoggiandosi al bastone, pensava a quanto fosse bella la vita.

 

 

John stava camminando tranquillamente per strada, per raggiungere la metropolitana, quando un’auto nera si accostò al marciapiede e parcheggiò.

L’uomo che scese dal posto accanto a quello di guida, sembrava decisamente una guardia del corpo:

“Dottor Watson? – domandò l’uomo, gentilmente – Potrebbe seguirmi? È atteso.”

John lo fissò un attimo, poi salì in auto, più sorpreso ed incuriosito che spaventato.

Nell’auto c’era una bella ragazza, dai lunghi capelli mori, intenta a mandare messaggi con il proprio cellulare.

John la fissò in modo interrogativo:

“Non si preoccupi, dottor Watson, non vogliamo farle del male. – lo rassicurò la ragazza, con un sorriso – C’è qualcuno che vorrebbe conoscerla.”

John annuì, ma la ragazza era già tornata a concentrarsi sul proprio cellulare.

Lo portarono in un magazzino isolato.

Quando scese dall’auto, nel mezzo del magazzino vide un’unica sedia.

Davanti alla sedia, in attesa, c’era un uomo vestito elegantemente, fermo in piedi, che si appoggiava, indolente, ad un ombrello chiuso.

L’uomo era un Alfa.

Decisamente.

Inequivocabilmente.

Quell’uomo trasudava potere Alfa da ogni poro.

“Benvenuto Dottor Watson, si accomodi pure. Immagino che sia un problema, per lei, stare in piedi, con quella gamba.”

John non voleva assolutamente dare a quell’uomo anche quel vantaggio.

Era un Alfa.

Era più alto di lui.

Non si sarebbe mai seduto, mettendosi in posizione ulteriormente subordinata.

“Grazie. Preferisco stare in piedi.” la risposta era stata cortese, ma decisa.

L’uomo con l’ombrello sorrise appena, compiaciuto:

“Così Sherlock Holmes si è trovato un Omega. – disse parlando lentamente – Ha appena concluso il Ciclo. Posso sentire l’odore di Sherlock su di lei. È sorprendente che Sherlock sapesse cosa fare. Non lo avrei mai detto.”

John era piuttosto infastidito dal commento dell’uomo:

“Chi è lei e cosa vuole da me?” domandò in tono secco.

“Se lo chiedesse a Sherlock, le risponderebbe che sono il suo arcinemico.”

John lo fissò sbalordito e si chiese se ridere della risposta che aveva ricevuto.

L’uomo, però, sembrava veramente molto serio.

“Esiste davvero qualcuno che abbia un arcinemico?” domandò John, senza nascondere lo scetticismo.

L’uomo si strinse nel completo elegante e sorrise.

“Si potrebbe dire di sì. A Sherlock piace molto essere melodrammatico.”

Si avvicinò a John:

“Dottore, è sicuro di voler condividere la vita con Sherlock Holmes? – chiese l’uomo in tono serio – Sarà pericoloso. Sherlock è uno che si butta nelle situazioni più disparate senza valutarne le conseguenze. Potrebbe mettere a rischio la sua preziosa vita di Omega. Ne vale la pena?”

L’uomo fissò i propri freddi occhi azzurri in quelli blu di John, come se cercasse di scavargli dentro, fino in fondo all’anima:

“Io lo amo. – rispose John senza tentennare – Non mi interessa in che pericolo possa mettermi. Non lo lascerò, finché mi vorrà con sé.”

L’uomo non ribatté alle parole di John.

“Mi dia la mano sinistra.”

L’uomo allungò una mano.

John lo fissò stranito, senza muovere un muscolo.

“La dottoressa Hunter dice che lei abbia un tremore alla mano sinistra derivato dallo stress post traumatico, causato dall’essere stato ferito in guerra.” spiegò l’uomo, tenendo sempre la mano tesa.

John lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Come fa a sapere cosa ci sia scritto nella mia cartella clinica? – domandò furioso – Nessuno dovrebbe avervi accesso.”

“Io non sono nessuno. – rispose l’uomo con un sorriso malizioso – La mano, per favore.”

John esitò ancora un attimo, poi la alzò.

La mano era ferma e salda.

“Ho sempre saputo che quelli del Centro non capiscono nulla di psicologia. Sarebbe quasi il caso di farli chiudere e liberare tutti gli Omega loro prigionieri. Non è d’accordo, dottore? Lei ama il pericolo. Con Sherlock Holmes lo troverà di certo, dottor Watson. Però, stia attento. Chi si avvicina troppo al fuoco, si può bruciare.”

John ritirò in modo secco la mano.

Non capiva se quell’uomo lo stesse minacciando o mettendo in guardia.

“Posso andare al lavoro?” chiese deciso.

L’uomo sorrise.

“Non sono un suo nemico, dottore. – rispose l’uomo – E non voglio che le succeda nulla di male. Spero che stia prendendo delle precauzioni per non essere ingravidato da Sherlock. So che una eventuale altra gravidanza la metterebbe in pericolo di vita.”

John fece un passo avanti e si fermò a pochi centimetri dal viso dell’Alfa, furioso:

“Questi non sono affari suoi. – sibilò – Stia fuori dalla mia vita e da quella di Sherlock. Chiunque lei sia!”

Si girò ed andò a passo di marcia verso l’auto nera che lo aspettava per portarlo al Bart’s.

“Dottor Watson. – lo chiamò ancora l’uomo – Lei non ha ancora incontrato l’ispettore con cui collabora Sherlock e non sa chi sia, vero?”

“No.” sbottò secco John, girandosi appena.

Non voleva sapere quale fosse il motivo della domanda.

Voleva solo andare via.

“Oh, vedrà che le farà piacere conoscerlo. – continuò l’uomo, con tono divertito – Sa, dottor Watson, il Destino ha uno strano senso dell’umorismo, a volte. Mi piacerebbe essere una mosca ed assistere al suo incontro con quell’ispettore di Scotland Yard. Soprattutto se dovesse essere presente Sherlock.”

La tentazione di prendere a pugni quell’Alfa stava aumentando ad ogni secondo che passava, ma John sapeva che, se lo avesse fatto, si sarebbe trovato in un mare di guai.

Quell’uomo era decisamente molto più pericoloso di quello che i suoi modi gentili ed educati facevano trasparire.

Aveva appena trovato qualcuno da amare, quindi non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa che potesse allontanarlo da Sherlock.

Inoltre, non voleva dare all’uomo con l’ombrello la soddisfazione di sapere di avere stuzzicato la sua curiosità.

John continuò ad andare all’auto e vi salì, sperando che nessuno lo avrebbe fermato.

Le labbra dell’uomo elegante si incresparono in un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto.

Fece un cenno all’autista che avviò l’auto, dirigendosi verso il Bart’s.

 

 

Era quasi metà mattina, quando Sherlock si era trascinato fuori dal letto.

Non prese nemmeno in considerazione l’idea di John di riordinare il salotto.

In fondo, lui si orientava benissimo in quel caos organizzato.

Decise che avrebbe fatto qualcosa per sorprendere John.

Si guardò intorno.

Gli occhi gli caddero sul violino e sullo spartito, che si trovavano davanti alla finestra.

Sorrise soddisfatto.

Avrebbe composto un brano che avrebbe dedicato a John.

Il dottore ne sarebbe stato così felice e gli sarebbe stato talmente riconoscente, che gli avrebbe sicuramente dimostrato la sua gratitudine.

E Sherlock sperava che lo avrebbe fatto nel modo che lui si stava immaginando.

Stava componendo il brano, quando un’auto della polizia si fermò davanti al 221B di Baker Street e ne scese Gregory Lestrade.

Sherlock capì subito che era accaduto qualcosa e che Lestrade doveva essere stato costretto a capitolare, venendo a chiedere il suo aiuto.

L’uomo che apparve in salotto era stanco e demoralizzato:

“Ce n’è un altro. – mormorò in modo quasi inudibile – Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

Sherlock fece finta di nulla, mentre scriveva una nota sullo spartito.

“Chi c’è della scientifica?” domandò.

“Anderson.” rispose Lestrade con un sospiro, perché sapeva perfettamente che i rapporti fra i due uomini fossero tutt’altro che idilliaci.

“Accidenti, non lavoro bene con lui. – sbottò Sherlock seccato – Però ti darò una mano.”

“Vieni con me?” chiese Lestrade.

“No. – rispose Sherlock – Prima devo passare a prendere una persona.”

Lestrade gli allungò un biglietto con l’indirizzo della scena del crimine e se ne andò.

Appena sentì la porta d’ingresso chiudersi, Sherlock si lasciò andare ad un’esultanza sfrenata, come un bambino che a Natale avesse ricevuto il regalo tanto desiderato.

Quindi, si infilò il cappotto, uscì di casa e fermò un taxi:

“Al Bart’s! – ordinò – Ed in fretta! C’è del lavoro da fare! Ed un assassino da prendere! Finalmente!”

 

 

John era arrivato al Bart’s senza altri inconvenienti ed aveva iniziato ad eseguire un’autopsia.

L’aveva quasi ultimata, quando Molly lo raggiunse.

“Buongiorno John. – gli sorrise – Bentornato. Stai bene?”

John sollevò appena la testa da quello che stava facendo, facendole un piccolo sorriso:

“Tutto bene, grazie.” rispose.

Notò che Molly stava esitando, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, ma non ne avesse il coraggio.

John non la sollecitò in alcun modo.

Era ancora infastidito dall’incontro con il misterioso uomo con l’ombrello e non aveva voglia di affrontare altre discussioni.

Finalmente la ragazza si fece forza:

“John, sei stato con lui? – domandò con un filo di voce – Sei stato con Sherlock?”

Con un gesto di stizza, John si tolse gli occhiali di protezione e la fissò:

“E se anche fosse?” chiese in tono aggressivo.

Molly arrossì, ma non si fece scoraggiare:

“Ecco … io … volevo solo dirti di stare attento. – farfugliò Molly – Sherlock sa essere molto affascinante, ma è pericoloso. Noi siamo amici … non voglio che ti succeda nulla di male.”

“Cosa avete tutti quanti oggi? – sbottò John – Perché siete tutti così preoccupati per la mia incolumità? Mi sono solo innamorato! Perché deve per forza essere la persona sbagliata?”

Molly lo guardò confusa.

Non capiva quello scoppio di rabbia.

John era sempre stato molto dolce, comprensivo e ragionevole.

John vide l’espressione affranta sul viso della ragazza e sospirò.

Non era Molly il problema.

Lei era solo preoccupata per lui.

“Scusa, non volevo urlare con te. – disse con più calma – Il fatto è che oggi sembra che vi sentiate tutti in diritto di dirmi cosa debba o non debba fare della mia vita e la cosa mi fa arrabbiare.”

Non poté aggiungere altro, perché la porta fu spalancata con impeto.

“Devi venire con me! – esclamò un raggiante Sherlock – C’è stato un altro suicidio e voglio che sia tu il patologo sul campo.”

John scosse la testa:

“Io non lavoro sul campo. – disse – Solo qui dentro. Posso eseguire l’autopsia quando il corpo arriverà qui.”

Sherlock si avvicinò:

“Ti prego, John. – supplicò – Noi stiamo bene insieme ed in coppia lavoreremo magnificamente. Ho bisogno di un tuo parere anche sulla scena del crimine.”

“Ha ragione. – intervenne, sorprendentemente, Molly – Tu sei un ottimo patologo, John. Vedere la scena del crimine ti sarà sicuramente d’aiuto nell’eseguire l’autopsia al meglio. È giunto il momento che tu vada anche in esterno. Sono sicura che non avrai problemi a gestire la situazione. Sono tutti poliziotti, in fin dei conti. Cosa vuoi che succeda? Vedrai che ti piacerà.”

John le sorrise:

“Due contro uno non è valido. – si arrese – Va bene, andiamo.”

Prese la giacca, il bastone e la borsa e seguì Sherlock, verso la sua prima scena del crimine.

 

 

Sherlock e John arrivarono sulla scena del crimine e furono accolti dal sergente Donovan.

“Guarda guarda chi sta arrivando. – disse la donna con sarcasmo – Lo strambo ha deciso di unirsi al circo!”

“Buongiorno, Donovan. – ribatté, freddo, Sherlock – Non ho tempo per te. Vai ad accucciarti da Anderson. Immagino che sua moglie sia via, come al solito.”

E scansarono la donna, prima che lei potesse ribattere, salendo le scale di un vecchio edificio.

John si guardava intorno incuriosito.

Anche gli agenti gli lanciavano occhiate curiose, chiedendosi chi fosse e cosa ci facesse con Sherlock.

Quando arrivarono sul pianerottolo, un uomo alto, con i capelli brizzolati si fece loro incontro:

“Sei arrivato, finalmente. – disse rivolto a Sherlock – Il cadavere si trova …”

Lestrade si bloccò.

I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli dell’uomo biondo che era arrivato con Sherlock.

Lo fissò come se stesse vedendo un fantasma.

Anche John lo guardò sorpreso, studiandone le rughe, i capelli ingrigiti e gli occhi neri, sempre brillanti:

“Greg …!”

“John …!”

Le loro voci erano strozzate e commosse.

Era trascorso tanto tempo, dall’ultima drammatica volta in cui si erano visti.

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, i due uomini si trovarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Era un abbraccio carico di affetto, rispetto, gratitudine e nostalgia.

Sherlock non ebbe bisogno di spiegazioni.

Quando gli aveva raccontato della sua vita al Centro, John non aveva mai chiamato il suo Beta per nome, ma a Sherlock bastò osservare come i due uomini si stessero abbracciando per capire che fosse Lestrade.

Gli occhi di ghiaccio diventarono due fessure, mentre osservavano la scena.

Qualcosa di primordiale di mosse nel profondo di Sherlock.

John era suo.

Nessuno poteva abbracciarlo come se avesse avuto dei diritti su di lui.

E John non poteva abbracciare nessuno, come se lo amasse più di Sherlock.

Senza nemmeno sapere cosa stesse facendo, Sherlock strappò John dalle braccia di Lestrade e colpì l’ispettore con un pugno.


	3. Gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ha ritrovato Greg, ma questo scatena la gelosia di Sherlock.

John fissò il volto invecchiato di Greg e gli sorrise.

Greg guardò il volto sempre giovanile di John e ricambiò il sorriso.

Sembravano trascorsi secoli dal loro ultimo drammatico incontro.

Si trovarono l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro senza quasi rendersene conto.

Sherlock non aveva bisogno di spiegazioni.

Anche senza usare il suo straordinario metodo deduttivo, aveva perfettamente capito cosa stesse succedendo.

Lestrade era stato il Beta di John.

Sentì qualcosa bruciare nel profondo della propria anima.

Era una sensazione nuova e violenta, che non aveva mai provato prima.

Sherlock appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di John e lo strappò dalle braccia di Lestrade.

Nello stesso momento, l’altra mano partì, come se si fosse mossa di propria volontà, e colpì l’ispettore al volto.

Lestrade finì contro il muro e fissò Sherlock stranito.

John guardò Sherlock per pochi secondi, sconvolto, poi soccorse Greg.

Sherlock si osservò la mano, sorpreso, come se non fosse stata sua, chiedendosi perché avesse colpito l’ispettore.

Dalla stanza accanto arrivò Anderson:

“Che cosa hai fatto, maledetto pazzo! – gridò scagliandosi contro Sherlock – Stavolta nessuno ti salverà dalla galera!”

Anderson sbatté Sherlock con la faccia al muro, piegandogli un braccio dietro la schiena, pronto a mettergli le manette.

John si stava alzando per aiutare Sherlock, quando Lestrade gridò:

“Anderson lascialo! Qui non si arresta nessuno senza un mio ordine!”

Anderson si voltò verso il proprio capo, allibito:

“Capo, ti ha colpito! – sbottò – Non puoi fargliela passare liscia!”

“Ti ho ordinato di lasciarlo! – ringhiò Lestrade – Non farmelo ripetere.”

Anderson lasciò andare Sherlock, guardandolo in cagnesco e pronto ad intervenire.

John, sentendo che Sherlock non correva rischi, era rimasto accanto a Greg ed aveva fermato il sangue che gli scendeva dal naso.

Fortunatamente, Sherlock non lo aveva preso in pieno, quindi il naso non era rotto.

John si alzò e si fermò davanti a Sherlock, furioso:

“Che cosa ti è saltato in mente di colpire Greg?”

Sherlock guardò John in modo ostile, come se quello che era successo fosse stata colpa sua:

“Noi due stiamo insieme.” rispose, come se questo giustificasse tutto.

“Il fatto che abbiamo una relazione, non significa che io non possa parlare con il resto del mondo!” gridò John allibito.

“Tu non stavi parlando con Gary! – ribatté Sherlock stizzito – Lo stavi abbracciando!”

“E questo giustifica il fatto che tu lo prenda a pugni? – lo rimbrottò John – E si chiama Greg, non Gary!”

“Voi due state insieme? – chiese Lestrade, stupito – John, ti sei messo con un Alfa?”

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo sull’ispettore:

“Perché non può? – domandò furioso – Lo vuoi per te, vero?”

Sembrava quasi che Sherlock fosse pronto ad avventarsi su Lestrade.

John lo spinse lontano dal Beta.

Anderson cercò di afferrare Sherlock per un braccio, ma lui si divincolò velocemente.

Lestrade stava per scagliarsi contro Sherlock e non sembrava avere buone intenzioni.

“ADESSO BASTA!” l’urlo di John paralizzò tutti.

Gli altri tre uomini si bloccarono a fissare quel piccolo uomo, con il volto rosso, le mani strette a pugno e le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi.

“Il prossimo che si muove se la vedrà con me.” Sibilò lentamente, a denti stretti.

Sherlock, Lestrade ed Anderson erano decisamente più alti di John, ma nessuno di loro si mise a ridere per l’affermazione del biondo dottore.

Lo sguardo di John era così determinato e furioso, che tutti e tre capirono all’istante che avrebbe potuto picchiarli senza problemi ed avendo la meglio su di loro.

“Dovreste vergognarvi. – continuò – C’è un cadavere. Siamo qui per indagare, non per azzuffarci! Ora, fuori tutti dalla MIA scena del crimine, che la state contaminando!”

“Tua scena del crimine?” chiesero tutti all’unisono, offesi.

“Sì. – ribadì John, deciso – Sono io il patologo legale, quindi la scena del crimine ora è di mia competenza. Lor signori potranno metterci piede solo quando il livello di testosterone si sarà abbassato!”

John afferrò bastone e borsa, entrò nell’altra stanza e sbatté la porta.

I tre uomini rimasero in silenzio, guardandosi di sottecchi.

“Ha carattere il piccoletto.” disse Anderson con ammirazione, rompendo il silenzio.

“Zitto e sparisci!” sbottarono Sherlock e Greg all’unisono.

Anderson decise che la cosa migliore da fare fosse andarsene.

 

 

Sherlock e Lestrade erano rimasti soli, sul pianerottolo.

Entrambi si accorsero che si stavano guardando in modo diverso dal solito.

Ora non avevano in comune solo i casi da risolvere.

“Da quanto tempo state insieme tu e John?” chiese Lestrade.

“Da quattro giorni.” Rispose Sherlock, in tono di sfida.

Lestrade trattenne una risata:

“Solo quattro giorni e mi prendi a pugni?”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle:

“Non so perché io abbia reagito così. – rispose – Tu stai divorziando, sei stato il Beta di John, potresti pensare che tornare con lui ti renderebbe felice. Beh, scordatelo. John è mio.”

Negli occhi neri di Lestrade passò un lampo d’ira.

Si avvicinò così tanto a Sherlock che i loro volti si sfioravano:

“John non appartiene a nessuno. – sibilò con ira malcelata – Sarà lui a decidere con chi stare, non certo tu né io. È da sedici anni che non lo vedo e non abbiamo mai avuto una vera relazione. Mi chiamavano quando lui aveva i Cicli di Calore e facevamo sesso. Non ho mai potuto dirgli che lo amavo perché eravamo sorvegliati.”

Sherlock non si mosse di un millimetro, per nulla intimorito da Lestrade.

Però, sentì che il bruciore in mezzo al petto non era diminuito.

Anzi.

“Eravamo poco più che ragazzi. – continuò Lestrade – John è stato il mio fallimento più grande. Ho tentato di proteggerlo e di salvarlo dal Centro, ma ho miseramente fallito. Se oggi LUI mi avesse preso a pugni, me lo sarei meritato. Quando mi ha abbracciato, è stato come se avessi fatto finalmente pace con una parte dolorosa della mia vita. John ti ama, l’ho capito da come ti guarda. Solo Dio sa cosa ci trovi in te, Sherlock. Hai una fortuna immensa perché lui ha un cuore enorme ed averlo vicino non ti può che fare bene. Amalo e non farlo soffrire. Perché, se tu dovessi ferirlo in qualche modo, io te la farò pagare. Ti farò rimpiangere di essere nato. Alfa o non Alfa. Sono stato chiaro?”

“Chiarissimo.” Ribatté Sherlock, senza battere ciglio.

Rimasero un attimo a fissarsi negli occhi.

Greg stava per allontanarsi, ma Sherlock gli afferrò il polso:

“Io amo John e non farò mai nulla per ferirlo o perderlo. – disse con voce bassa – So cosa lui provi per il suo Beta, so quanto ti sia affezionato. Posso sopportarlo. Davvero. Fai qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per tentare di portarmelo via o metterlo contro di me e rimpiangerai tu di essere nato.”

Anche Lestrade non batté ciglio.

Sherlock lo lasciò andare.

“Ora che ci siamo chiariti, pensi che John ci farà entrare per vedere il cadavere?” chiese Sherlock, in tono impaziente.

Lestrade sospirò, passandosi una mano sopra i capelli:

“Era piuttosto arrabbiato. – rispose – Forse non avremmo dovuto lasciargli prendere il bastone.”

“Entra tu per primo.” Propose Sherlock.

“Fossi matto! – sbottò Lestrade – Non voglio mica essere bastonato!”

Si guardarono per alcuni secondi.

“È ridicolo! – esclamò Sherlock, infine – John vuole bene ad entrambi, quindi non ci bastonerà!”

Lestrade gli fece segno con la mano che lo lasciava passare:

“Dopo di te.”

Sherlock aprì la porta lentamente.

 

 

John era entrato nella stanza in cui si trovava il cadavere sbattendo la porta.

Il cuore stava battendo all’impazzata.

Non poteva credere a quello che era appena accaduto.

Aveva ritrovato Greg.

E Sherlock lo aveva preso a pugni, come il più possessivo degli Alfa.

Che si fosse sbagliato su di lui?

Che non fosse poi diverso dagli altri Alfa?

In fin dei conti lo conosceva da poco tempo e poteva averlo ingannato.

Ora si spiegava anche cosa avesse voluto dire il misterioso uomo con l’ombrello.

Quell’uomo sapeva di lui e Greg.

Chi era?

E come faceva a sapere tante cose sul suo conto e sulla sua vita?

Doveva parlarne con Sherlock.

Lui, sicuramente, sapeva chi fosse.

John appoggiò la fronte e le mani alla porta.

Nel giro di poco tempo, la sua vita era diventata decisamente complicata.

Forse era stato un errore lasciare le mura sicure del Bart’s.

Sorrise.

No.

Stava mentendo a se stesso.

Certo, la sua vita era diventata ingarbugliata, ma non si era mai sentito così vivo come dal giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Sherlock Holmes.

Non sarebbe tornato indietro per tutto l’oro del mondo.

Inspirò ed espirò diverse volte per calmare il battito del cuore, poi si voltò verso il centro della stanza.

Uno sguardo di compassione e pena si dipinse nei suoi occhi color dell’oceano, quando vide la donna vestita di rosa riversa sul pavimento.

Si avvicinò a lei lentamente, osservando la disposizione del corpo.

Si inginocchiò e cominciò ad esaminarla, delicatamente.

Quella donna era morta, certo.

Non poteva sentire dolore, naturalmente.

Però questo non era un buon motivo per non avere rispetto del suo cadavere.

 

 

Sherlock socchiuse lentamente la porta e sbirciò dentro la stanza, cercando di individuare la posizione di John e di capire se fosse ancora arrabbiato con loro.

John era chino sul cadavere della donna in rosa e sembrò non aver notato che la porta fosse stata aperta.

Sherlock e Lestrade entrarono, circospetti.

“Vedo che non vi siete uccisi a vicenda. – borbottò John, in tono acido – Volete una medaglia o preferite che vi faccia una prima parziale e sommaria relazione sulla morte di questa povera donna?”

Finalmente alzò la testa per guardarli.

Due occhi lampeggianti di rabbia appena repressa si puntarono sull’ispettore e sul consulente investigativo.

“La relazione va bene.” Risponde Sherlock, come se non fosse uno di quelli che John stava rimproverando.

“È morta tra le ventiquattro e le trentasei ore fa. – disse John – Non sembra presentare ferite da difesa o da aggressione. È stata avvelenata. Potrebbe essere un suicidio, ma sarò più preciso quando avrò eseguito l’autopsia. Quando la scientifica avrà terminato i rilievi, mandatela al Bart’s, così potrò procedere con l’esame autoptico.”

Si alzò da terra quasi a fatica, come se la gamba gli facesse molto male.

“Stai bene?” chiese Sherlock preoccupato, avvicinandosi a John per aiutarlo.

“Benissimo. – rispose John in tono secco, respingendo l’aiuto di Sherlock – Vado al Bart’s. Da solo.”

L’ultima affermazione non ammetteva repliche.

John prese il bastone, la borsa ed uscì dalla stanza, zoppicando vistosamente.

“Da quando zoppica? – domandò Lestrade perplesso – Prima mi era sembrato che camminasse bene.”

Sherlock stava osservando John scendere lentamente e con attenzione le scale.

“Infatti. – mormorò Sherlock – È arrabbiato con me.”

Non aggiunse altro.

Lestrade non chiese nulla.

 

 

John tornò al 221B di Baker Street che era tarda sera.

Aveva trascorso il pomeriggio ad eseguire autopsie.

La giornata era stata lunga e decisamente estenuante.

Era stanco.

Voleva solo fare una doccia ed andare a letto.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto parlare con Sherlock di quello che era accaduto, ma era ancora arrabbiato con lui per la reazione che aveva avuto nei confronti di Greg.

Tra la stanchezza e la rabbia, John pensava che non fosse il caso di affrontare Sherlock.

Aveva paura di quello che avrebbe potuto dirgli.

Non che Sherlock dovesse passarla liscia, ma sperava di riuscire a rimandare la discussione al giorno dopo, quando fosse stato più calmo ed avesse avuto la mente più riposata e lucida.

Sherlock non c’era, ma arrivò pochi minuti dopo.

“Da dove vieni?” chiese John con voce stanca.

“Ti ho aspettato davanti al Bart’s. – rispose Sherlock – Volevo essere sicuro che non ti accadesse nulla.”

John si voltò di scatto verso Sherlock, la stanchezza cancellata dalla scarica di adrenalina causata dalla rabbia:

“Mi hai pedinato!” era un’esclamazione furiosa, non una domanda.

“Eri … sei arrabbiato con me. – rispose Sherlock, sulla difensiva – Volevo essere sicuro che saresti venuto a casa.”

“Ah! Certo! – sbottò John, sempre più irritato – Chissà dove sarei potuto andare!”

Fissò Sherlock negli occhi e vi lesse il dubbio e la paura.

John capì e la rabbia crebbe, dentro di lui.

Sentì come se gli argini di una diga fossero stati spazzati via ed una valanga d’acqua distruttrice stesse dilagando, irrefrenabile, fuori di lui.

Gli anni trascorsi al Centro, l’aggressività e la possessività negli confronti degli Omega, per cui gli Alfa erano celeberrimi, la stanchezza, il timore di avere sbagliato nella sua valutazione di Sherlock, gli fecero perdere completamente ogni capacità di autocontrollo e di riflessione.

Era come se il cervello si fosse spento e le parole uscissero senza alcuna mediazione da parte sua:

“Tu pensavi che sarei andato da Greg! – esclamò – Naturalmente! Tutti sanno che gli Omega siano degli affamati del sesso a cui piace farsi scopare dal primo che passa!”

“Gavin non è certo il primo che passa! È stato il tuo Beta!” ribatté Sherlock furioso.

“Si chiama Greg! – lo corresse John – E questo giustifica tutto. Anche se ti ho detto che ti amo, dato che sono un maledetto Omega non merito certo la tua fiducia. Avendo ritrovato il mio Beta, non vedo l’ora di andare da lui ed aprire le gambe per rinverdire il nostro rapporto! Giusto?”

“Non …” Sherlock non finì la frase, perché John lo interruppe, piazzandosi davanti a lui:

“Tutto questo perché Greg era il mio Beta. Sedici anni fa. Qualcuno che mi ha trattato con umanità e gentilezza. Scommetto che se fosse stato uno degli Alfa che mi hanno sbattuto per il loro piacere, inseminandomi e portandomi via i figli che partorivo per loro, non avresti avuto nulla da ridire. Anzi! Di sicuro pensi che fossero nel loro pieno diritto di fare i loro comodi, tanto erano Alfa! Probabilmente, se ne incontrassi uno, gli chiederesti se volesse fare un altro giretto con me! Già che ci sei, perché non mi strappi i vestiti da dosso e mi leghi al letto per tenermi a tua completa disposizione e per dimostrarmi la tua superiorità da Alfa? Semmai bendami anche, così, se ci fosse qualche Alfa che volesse farsi un piccolo Omega, potresti proporgli me ed io non me ne accorgerei!”

Sherlock lo guardò ferito:

“Non ti farei mai una cosa simile. – disse con tono addolorato – Non voglio che mi consideri come gli altri Alfa che hai incontrato nella tua vita.”

John alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato:

“Secondo te, oggi ti sei comportato come una persona normale? – sbottò – Hai picchiato Greg per sport, vero? Non per ribadire il tuo diritto di proprietà su di me, uhm?”

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo.

Non sopportava che John fosse così arrabbiato … no … deluso da lui.

Non ricevendo una risposta, John sospirò.

Era esausto.

Quella giornata interminabile stava prosciugandolo di ogni energia.

Fece per lasciare la stanza, ma Sherlock gli afferrò il braccio:

“Lui era il tuo Beta. – cercò di spiegare – Quando mi hai raccontato della tua vita al Centro, hai parlato del tuo Beta in modo dolce e malinconico. Lui ti ha trattato bene e tu ne eri innamorato. Ho avuto paura che facessi un paragone fra me e lui e che decidessi che lui ti avrebbe amato di più e meglio di me.”

“Sherlock …” la voce di John era strozzata, improvvisamente conscio di avere ferito l’uomo che amava.

Dietro all’aria sicura e sfrontata di cui si ammantava sempre Sherlock, era comparso improvvisamente un uomo insicuro e vulnerabile, timoroso di non meritare l’amore che John gli stava donando.

John si rese conto che Sherlock non sapeva gestire bene i propri sentimenti e che l’istinto da Alfa scatenato dalla sua vicinanza di Omega doveva essere oscuro ed incontrollabile per lui.

Il cuore gli mancò un colpo e lo sguardo si addolcì.

Notando questo cambiamento nell’atteggiamento di John, Sherlock prese coraggio e continuò:

“Gli Alfa che hai conosciuto nel Centro ti hanno fatto del male. Di loro non hai ricordi piacevoli o non provi nostalgia. Del tuo Beta, sì. Io lo vedo come qualcuno che potrebbe portarti via da me. Quegli Alfa che ti hanno trattato come se fossi stato una cosa … se li avessi fra le mani, li ucciderei.”

John trattenne il fiato, sorpreso e sconvolto da quello che Sherlock gli aveva confessato.

Un brivido freddo gli corse lungo la spina dorsale.

Gli occhi ed il tono di voce di Sherlock gli avevano fatto capire che non avesse detto che avrebbe ucciso quegli Alfa tanto per dire qualcosa che lo impressionasse o per farsi perdonare.

Sherlock era assolutamente serio.

Se avesse avuto davanti a sé gli Alfa che avevano abusato di John, li avrebbe uccisi, freddamente e consapevolmente.

E non per ribadire che John fosse una sua proprietà.

Sherlock lo avrebbe vendicato per il modo in cui era stato trattato.

Questa era una prova di quanto Sherlock tenesse a lui e di cosa sarebbe stato capace di fare per lui.

John si sentì stringere il cuore da una morsa fredda.

Aveva paura di quello che Sherlock avrebbe potuto fare per lui.

Era terrorizzato dalla consapevolezza che Sherlock non conoscesse limiti e si chiedeva con orrore fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto per proteggerlo.

Stava cercando di capire cosa ribattere, quando si sentì suonare il campanello ed un forte trambusto provenire dalle scale.

Lestrade fece irruzione nel salotto con un mandato di perquisizione, scortato da un gruppetto di poliziotti che iniziarono a perquisire la casa.


	4. Sherlock e John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John salva Sherlock dal serial killer e scopre chi sia l'uomo elegante con l'ombrello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvenuti all’ultimo capitolo di “L’Alfa, il Beta e l’Omega”, inteso come seconda parte della serie.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Greg Lestrade e un manipolo di poliziotti fecero irruzione nel salotto del 221B di Baker Street, forniti di mandato di perquisizione.

“Cosa sta succedendo? – chiese John, stranito – Perché questa irruzione?”

“Stiamo cercando sostanze stupefacenti.” rispose Lestrade.

“Cosa? – ribatté John, incredulo – Nessuno qui assume droghe!”

“Davvero? – chiese Greg, sarcastico, guardando Sherlock – Non gli hai detto nulla?”

John passò lo sguardo da Greg a Sherlock, interdetto:

“Non mi ha detto cosa? – domandò sempre più confuso – Lui non si droga!”

Sherlock non riusciva a guardare John, ma lo sguardo rivolto a Lestrade era furioso:

“Lo stai facendo apposta! – sibilò – Vuoi che lui pensi che io sia un drogato, indegno del suo amore. Vuoi portarmi via John!”

“Non voglio portarti via John. – ribatté Greg – Voglio essere sicuro che tu sia veramente pulito.”

Sherlock sbuffò schifato.

John era veramente sconvolto.

Anderson, che si era offerto volontario per la perquisizione, arrivò con una valigia rosa:

“Questa non è di nessuno di voi due, vero? – chiese, sorridendo felice come se avesse trovato un regalo di Natale – Non è che, per caso, sia la valigia della nostra ultima vittima? Come mai è qui?”

“L’ho trovata. – rispose secco Sherlock – Perché, a differenza di te Anderson, io ragiono. Quella donna era appena arrivata da fuori città. Dove era la sua valigia? E il suo cellulare? Li ho cercati e li ho trovati.”

“Ma davvero? – ridacchiò Anderson, sarcastico – Secondo me, l’assassino sei tu.”

“No. – intervenne John, con tono duro – Ho appena finito di eseguire l’autopsia sull’ultima vittima. Quando la donna ha assunto il veleno, Sherlock era con me, quindi non può essere lui l’assassino.”

Anderson stava per ribattere, ma Lestrade lo fulminò con lo sguardo, zittendolo:

“Hai trovato anche il cellulare?” chiese a Sherlock.

“No. – rispose il consulente investigativo – Però è acceso. È uno smartphone dotato di GPS e lo sto tracciando con il computer.”

Sherlock indicò il computer di John, acceso, che mostrava una piantina di Londra con un puntino rosso.

“Ti dimentichi sempre di avere un tuo computer, vero?” sbottò John.

Si mise davanti al computer:

“Il cellulare dovrebbe essere qui. – disse perplesso – Forse è nella valigia?”

“Certo che no! – esclamò Sherlock, offeso – Pensi che non l’abbia controllata?”

John lo guardò arrabbiato:

“Credevo che non ne avessi avuto il tempo, visto che mi hai pedinato.”

Sherlock arrossì appena:

“Sapevo che saresti stato impegnato con l’autopsia, quindi sono venuto al Bart’s alcune ore prima che tu uscissi. Ho avviato il programma di localizzazione prima di uscire per venire da te, così avrei saputo dove trovare l’assassino, una volta tornati a casa insieme.”

La signora Hudson si presentò nel salotto:

“Sherlock è arrivato il tuo taxi.” disse.

“Signora Hudson, non ho bisogno di un taxi!” ringhiò Sherlock.

“Eppure il GPS indica che il cellulare sia a Baker Street. – insisté John – Forse l’assassino ha capito che hai trovato la valigia e ti sto sorvegliando.”

“Il taxista dice che lo abbia chiamato tu, Sherlock.” Insisté la signora Hudson.

Sherlock si voltò verso la donna, come se volesse scagliarsi contro di lei, ma qualcosa lo bloccò.

La sua prodigiosa mente cominciò a collegare i fatti, trovando, finalmente, il piccolo filo che portava da una vittima all’altra: il taxi.

Ogni persona uccisa da questo strano serial killer doveva avere preso un taxi.

Quale mezzo di trasporto era più invisibile di un taxi?

Di quale persona ci si fidava sempre ed in qualunque circostanza?

Di un taxista.

Ed ora, il serial killer a cui stava dando la caccia, era venuto a prenderlo.

Sherlock non poteva rinunciare a questa sfida.

Doveva assolutamente sapere come e perché questo uomo convincesse le sue vittime ad assumere volontariamente del veleno.

Senza rivelare a nessuno a quali conclusioni fosse giunto e chi fosse l’assassino, Sherlock si precipitò fuori e raggiunse il taxista.

L’uomo anziano lo fissò con un sorriso irridente:

“Caro signor Holmes, ha chiesto un taxi?”

Sherlock guardò la finestra del salotto.

Nessuno lo stava guardando.

Salì sul taxi, che si dileguò nella notte.

 

 

John seguì Sherlock con lo sguardo, mentre scendeva le scale, poi lo spostò su Lestrade, incrociando le braccia sul petto:

“Perché questa irruzione?” il tono era decisamente accusatorio.

Greg sembrava imbarazzato:

“Sherlock ha una mente geniale. – rispose – È un fantastico consulente investigativo, ma, a livello umano, è un vero stronzo, se mi passi il termine.”

“Posso non concordare con te?” chiese John, risentito.

Lestrade fissò John per qualche secondo, preoccupato:

“John, – sussurrò, avvicinandosi a lui ed appoggiandogli una mano su un braccio – stai attento, per favore. Ne hai già passate così tante. Io non voglio vederti soffrire ancora. Ti stai legando all’Alfa più fuori di testa che io abbia mai conosciuto …”

“Sherlock è un uomo fantastico ed unico. – John lo interruppe, con un sorriso dolce – Io lo amo profondamente e sono sicuro che anche lui mi ami. So già che litigheremo come cane e gatto, perché lui sarà iperprotettivo ed invadente, mentre io vorrò avere i miei spazi e la mia indipendenza. Però è il suo modo di dimostrarmi il suo amore. E per quanto gli ringhierò contro, non potrò che provare riconoscenza e tenerezza per questo suo modo infantile di essere.”

Greg scosse la testa, per nulla convinto:

“Se va bene a te. – mormorò – Sai che io ci sarò sempre, vero? Ora che ti ho ritrovato … insomma … – Lestrade sembrava davvero nervoso – Non voglio mettermi fra di voi, davvero John. Se Sherlock ti rende felice, io ne sono contento per te. Però … promettimi che starai attento e che verrai da me, se dovessi avere dei problemi. Ricordati che io sarò sempre tuo … tuo amico. Ok?”

John gli sorrise, riconoscente:

“Lo farò. – lo rassicurò – Se avrò bisogno, verrò da te, senza esitare.”

Lestrade ricambiò il sorriso e si rivolse ai suoi uomini:

“Andiamo. – disse – La perquisizione è finita.”

 

 

John era rimasto solo nel salotto di Baker Street.

Tutto quello che voleva fare era andare a letto e mettere fine a quella giornata interminabile.

Si chiese dove fosse finito Sherlock.

Prese il cellulare:

 

[22.41] Greg è andato via. Dove sei? JW

 

Aspettò una risposta.

Di solito non faceva in tempo a premere l’invio, che riceveva già la risposta.

Stavolta non arrivarono messaggi ed iniziò a preoccuparsi.

Possibile che Sherlock si fosse offeso per quello che gli aveva detto?

Non era stato tenero, lo sapeva, ma non aveva ancora capito quanto Sherlock lo amasse veramente e faceva fatica a mettere da parte certe paure che aveva verso gli Alfa.

Lo sguardo gli cadde sul computer.

Il puntino rosso, che doveva segnare la posizione del cellulare dell’ultima vittima, stava spostandosi per Londra.

Improvvisamente John ricordò che la signora Hudson aveva parlato di un taxista e che Sherlock era sparito poco dopo.

John prese la sua pistola, il computer e corse fuori in cerca di un taxi.

Quella giornata sembrava non voler finire.

Il cuore che batteva all’impazzata per la paura aveva cacciato via tutta la stanchezza.

Quell’idiota di Sherlock aveva capito chi fosse l’assassino e lo aveva seguito.

Da solo.

Doveva trovarlo e salvarlo.

Ora che aveva trovato un uomo da amare, non poteva perderlo solo perché Sherlock si credeva onnipotente ed invulnerabile!

Se non lo avesse ucciso il serial killer, John decise che avrebbe strozzato Sherlock con le sue stesse mani.

 

 

Il taxista aveva portato Sherlock all’Istituto parauniversitario Roland-Kerr.

Entrarono nell’edificio, completamente vuoto.

Si misero seduti ad un tavolone, uno di fronte all’altro.

“Lei è un Omega.” constatò Sherlock.

L’uomo fece un sorriso accondiscendente:

“Bravo, mio caro signor Holmes. – disse l’uomo – Ha un buon naso. Del resto, lei è un Alfa, quindi è normale che riconosca il mio odore.”

“Erano tutti Alfa anche quelli che ha ucciso, vero?” domandò Sherlock, con tono tranquillo.

“Erano tutti Alfa, – confermò con entusiasmo il taxista – ma io non ho ucciso nessuno. Ognuno di loro ha preso la pastiglia di sua spontanea volontà. Esattamente come farà lei, mio caro signor Holmes.”

“E perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe prendere del veleno di propria volontà, se non si vuole uccidere?”

La risata del taxista fu leggera, ma gelida:

“Voi Alfa vi credete tanto superiori a noi Omega da pensare di riuscire a batterci sempre. – rispose in tono freddo – Ci usate, ci sfruttate, ci distruggete e ci buttate via. Tutto in nome della vostra supposta superiorità. Eppure, io ho fatto questo gioco con cinque Alfa. Loro sono morti. Io sono vivo. Chi è quello superiore?”

“Quindi, lei sta uccidendo gli Alfa per vendicarsi, in attesa della morte. Quanto le resta?”

La risata del taxista fu molto divertita:

“Lo ha capito! – sbottò – Mi aveva detto che lei era intelligente, ma non pensavo tanto.”

Sherlock lo fissò interdetto:

“Chi le ha detto che sono intelligente?” domandò.

“Un suo ammiratore.” Ridacchiò l’anziano uomo.

“Lo conosco? – chiese con noncuranza Sherlock – Come si chiama?”

“Non è importante. – rispose l’anziano Omega con una scrollata di spalle – Tanto lei morirà stasera.”

“Oh. – ribatté Sherlock, fingendosi sorpreso – E chi lo dice? Lei? Pensa di convincermi a prendere il veleno?”

L’uomo si fece più vicino a Sherlock, fissandolo negli occhi, senza più sorridere:

“Sì. Perché vorrà dimostrare di essere superiore a me. E perderà.”

Il taxista estrasse dalla tasca due piccoli contenitori con una pastiglia in ognuno.

Le pastiglie erano identiche, non c’era modo di capire cosa fossero.

“Quale è quella velenosa? – chiese l’Omega, con tono suadente e dolce – Quale è quella che lascerà vivere chi la ingoia? Quale è quella che farà morire lo sventurato che la sceglierà? Quale vuole?”

Sherlock si alzò in piedi:

“Non sono interessato a questo gioco assurdo. Me ne vado.”

 

 

John era arrivato all’Istituto parauniversitario Roland-Kerr guidato dal puntino sul computer.

Iniziò a cercare Sherlock, chiamandolo disperatamente.

L’uomo più intelligente che conosceva poteva anche fare qualcosa di sconsiderato.

 

 

Il taxista si alzò:

“Davvero non vuole dimostrarmi di essere più intelligente di me, Alfa? – domandò con tono feroce – Vuole cedere ad un umile Omega?”

“È solo lei che pensa di essere un umile Omega. – ribatté Sherlock in tono gelido – Conosco Omega che sono molto più intelligenti degli Alfa.”

“Mi sta solo adulando perché sa che la batterei. – disse sarcastico l’Omega – L’ho smascherata, mio caro Holmes, e farò sapere a tutti che lei è un bluff. Una finta. Un millantatore. Un imbroglione.”

Sherlock lo fulminò.

Non poteva permettergli di spargere la voce che lui non fosse quello che diceva di essere.

Ne andava della sua reputazione.

E del suo amor proprio.

Sherlock prese una pastiglia e stava per metterla in bocca, sotto lo sguardo avido del taxista, quando un proiettile infranse il vetro della finestra che aveva alle spalle, sibilò vicino all’orecchio di Sherlock e colpì il taxista.

L’uomo cadde a terra, ferito a morte.

“Dimmi chi ti ha parlato di me! – gridò Sherlock – Dimmi chi ti ha suggerito come vendicarti degli Alfa! Tu non sei abbastanza intelligente per un piano come questo.”

Il taxista non rispose.

“PARLA!” urlò Sherlock.

“Moriarty. – rispose l’Omega – Moriarty ti distruggerà.”

E spirò.

Sherlock si voltò per vedere chi avesse sparato, ma non c’era nessuno.

 

 

Polizia, ambulanza e John arrivarono insieme.

John si precipitò da Sherlock.

Stava correndo ed era senza bastone.

Lo aveva dimenticato a casa, nella fretta di uscire per cercare Sherlock.

Una miriade di sentimenti gli attraversarono il volto mischiandosi in modo strano e variopinto.

Sembrava arrabbiato.

E preoccupato.

E sollevato.

E felice.

Baciò Sherlock con foga, afferrandogli la nuca ed infilando una mano in mezzo ai neri ricci ribelli del consulente, aprendo le labbra in modo che le loro lingue, accarezzandosi ed intrecciandosi, potessero rivelare tutto quello che con le parole non riuscivano ad esprimere.

Sherlock si lasciò trasportare dal bacio.

Quando John si staccò, mosse la testa per riprendere il bacio, ma una sberla lo colpì in piena faccia.

Sherlock si portò una mano alla guancia colpita, allibito.

“AHI!” strillò.

Gli occhi di John erano talmente furiosi, che non osò dire altro:

“SEI UN IDIOTA!” urlò John.

E girò su se stesso per andarsene.

Sherlock lo guardò stranito.

Una reazione del genere non era da John.

Decisamente doveva avere bisogno di dormire.

O di mangiare.

O di fare l’amore.

O di fare tutte e tre le cose.

Non necessariamente nell’ordine in cui le aveva pensate.

“Ti ama davvero molto.” disse Lestrade con una risatina.

Sherlock guardò l’ispettore, non troppo convinto.

“Tu dici?” chiese.

Lestrade sospirò:

“Ha proprio ragione. Sei un idiota. Irrecuperabile.”

Sherlock si girò dall’altra parte, offeso.

“Chi ha ucciso il taxista?” domandò, per cambiare discorso.

“Non lo sappiamo. – rispose Lestrade – Quell’uomo doveva avere diversi nemici. Non so se lo troveremo.”

“Siete proprio inefficienti! – borbottò Sherlock impaziente – Cosa ci vuole a capire chi …”

E si bloccò all’improvviso.

Stava guardando John che se ne andava impettito.

E Sherlock capì.

Era stato John a salvarlo.

Con un sorriso felice, Sherlock piantò in asso Lestrade e corse dietro al suo dottore.

Al suo Omega.

All’uomo di cui era innamorato.

 

 

Lestrade osservò Sherlock che rincorreva John.

Lo raggiungeva.

Lo affiancava.

John aveva lasciato che lo facesse.

Non lo aveva cacciato via.

Lo sguardo dell’ispettore si riempì di malinconia e di rimpianto.

La sua vita sarebbe stata diversa se fosse riuscito a salvare John, sedici anni prima.

O se anche lo avesse incontrato prima che John conoscesse Sherlock.

Ormai, John amava Sherlock e lui lo aveva perso per sempre.

Quando lo aveva rivisto, per un attimo, aveva sperato che potessero ricominciare.

Ora sapeva che non era possibile.

Si doveva accontentare della sua amicizia.

“Non è poco. – pensò Lestrade – È molto più di quanto tanti possano dire di avere. Un vero amico.”

Sorrise, guardando John e Sherlock prendersi per mano.

Con una stretta al cuore, ammise che avrebbe voluto essere al posto di Sherlock, ma era giusto così.

Lestrade era il passato di John.

Sherlock era il nuovo inizio.

Il futuro di John.

“Ti auguro tutto il bene possibile, John. – mormorò a voce bassissima – Spero che Sherlock possa renderti felice, come io non sono riuscito a fare.”

 

 

Sherlock corse dietro a John e lo raggiunse.

“Fermati! – disse Sherlock affiancando John ed aggiunse, abbassando la voce – Grazie per avere sparato al taxista.”

John si bloccò:

“Avresti preso la pastiglia per dimostrare la tua intelligenza. – era decisamente arrabbiato – Si può essere più stupidi di così?”

Sherlock alzò le spalle:

“Mi piacciono le sfide. E comunque non la avrei presa. Prendevo tempo. Sapevo che saresti arrivato tu.”

John alzò gli occhi al cielo ed emise un verso fra l’esasperato ed il rassegnato.

Prese Sherlock per mano e lo fissò negli occhi:

“Prima eri solo e potevi fare quello che volevi. – gli disse in tono serio – Ora ci sono io nella tua vita. Devi tenerne conto, quando decidi di buttarti a capofitto in un’impresa. Se ti accadesse qualcosa di male …”

John non terminò la frase, ma rabbrividì.

Sherlock gli sfiorò una guancia con un dito della mano libera:

“Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare. – sussurrò – Starò più attento. Promesso.”

John sorrise:

“Sarà meglio! Stupido.”

Ripresero a camminare, sempre tenendosi per mano.

“Non sono stupido.” Protestò Sherlock, con tono infantile.

“Idiota.” Ribadì John.

“John, smettila. – disse Sherlock seccato – Ho capito cosa tu voglia dire. Non esagerare.”

“Sciocco.” Perseverò John, con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.

“John …” c’era una nota di minaccia nella voce di Sherlock.

Prima che John potesse dire qualcosa, notò un’auto nera, appena oltre la linea della polizia.

L’uomo elegante li stava attendendo, sorridente.

John si fermò:

“Sherlock, conosci quell’uomo?”

“Purtroppo.” Sospirò Sherlock in modo melodrammatico, lasciando la mano di John.

Arrivarono vicino all’uomo che si appoggiava all’ombrello, appena fuori dall’auto:

“Dottor Watson, vedo che ha deciso di rimanere con Sherlock. – allungò la testa per guardare meglio Greg – Ed immagino che abbia conosciuto l’ispettore di Scotland Yard con cui Sherlock collabora.”

“Cosa vuoi da noi?” domandò Sherlock in tono gelido, prima che John potesse ribattere.

“Il dottor Watson è un Omega, un essere umano raro e prezioso. – rispose tranquillo l’uomo elegante – Volevo solo sincerarmi che sapesse cosa stesse facendo, innamorandosi di te. Anche perché non ero sicuro che tu sapessi cosa farci, con un Omega.”

Sherlock si avvicinò all’uomo così tanto che i loro nasi quasi si toccarono:

“Stai lontano da John. – disse in tono minaccioso – Non ti picchio solo perché correresti direttamente dalla mamma a lamentarti e lei mi terrebbe ORE al telefono, per rimproverarmi per avere rotto il naso al suo piccolo, grasso cocco.”

“Mamma? – chiese John, pensando di avere capito male – Chi è lei?”

L’uomo elegante non si mostrò per nulla impressionato dalle minacce di Sherlock e sorrise a John:

“Penserà che io sia un vero maleducato, ma mi sono solo dimenticato di presentarmi. – rispose – Sono Mycroft Holmes, il fratello maggiore di Sherlock. Al suo servizio, dottore.”

John passò uno sguardo stupito da uno all’altro dei fratelli Holmes:

“Siete fratelli?!?” pose la domanda in tono veramente meravigliato.

“Sì, purtroppo. – ribatté Mycroft – Siamo fratelli, anche se Sherlock pensa che io sia il suo peggior nemico.”

“Perché è così.” Ribadì Sherlock.

“E non poteva dirmelo l’altro giorno? – sbottò John – Inoltre, come fa ad avere accesso alla mia cartella clinica?”

“Mycroft ama essere teatrale. – rispose Sherlock per il fratello – E lavora per il governo. Anzi, lui è il governo inglese, quando non collabora con servizi segreti e CIA. Non è mai stato capace di farsi gli affari propri.”

“Qualcuno normale nella vostra famiglia c’è o voi Holmes siete tutti fuori di testa?” domandò John.

Sia Mycroft che Sherlock di voltarono a guardarlo, interdetti.

John aveva una luce brillante negli occhi azzurro intenso.

Era decisamente divertito.

“Possiamo andare a casa? – chiese ancora John, dato che nessuno diceva più nulla – Sarei piuttosto affamato e vorrei mangiare qualcosa. Oppure dovete sfidarvi a singolar tenzone?”

Sherlock prese la mano di John, intrecciando le dita alle sue:

“Andiamo, qui non abbiamo nulla da fare.”

Mycroft sorrise loro:

“Buona serata. – disse, portandosi un dito alla fronte, come cenno di saluto – Ci vediamo presto.”

Sherlock non lo degnò di una risposta, mentre John gli fece un cenno col capo.

“Mi racconterai di tuo fratello, vero?” domandò John, curioso.

“Non ho voglia di perdere il mio tempo a parlare di Mycroft.” Ribatté Sherlock stizzito.

“Io ti ho raccontato tutto di me! – sbottò John – Il minimo che tu possa fare è parlarmi di tuo fratello!”

Sherlock fece una smorfia schifata, accompagnata da un suono di disgusto:

“Nemmeno sotto tortura!”

“Ma io non ho nessuna intenzione di torturarti.” Mormorò John con tono malizioso, in un orecchio di Sherlock.

“Possiamo parlarne. – disse Sherlock stuzzicato – Potremmo contrattare la cosa davanti ad un ottimo piatto di lasagne. Conosco un buon ristorante italiano. Il proprietario si chiama Angelo. Vedrai che ti piacerà. Che ne dici, ci andiamo?”

John alzò le spalle:

“Vada per la cucina italiana.”

Mycroft li osservò, mentre salivano sul taxi che li avrebbe condotti da Angelo.

Era felice che il fratello avesse trovato qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui.

Sapeva, però, che Sherlock non conosceva le mezze misure: amava ed odiava sempre in modo estremo.

John poteva essere la sua salvezza.

Però, poteva essere anche colui che ne avrebbe causato la distruzione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questo quarto capitolo si conclude anche la seconda parte di “L’Alfa, il Beta e l’Omega”.  
> Se eravamo partiti con il primo capitolo intitolato “L’Alfa e l’Omega” perché veniva descritto il loro primo incontro, ecco che questa parte si conclude con “Sherlock e John”, perché loro due sono diventati una coppia, non solo due uomini di due generi diversi che si incontrano.  
> Ora sono due essere umani che si comprendono e si completano.
> 
> Questo, però, non mette fine alle loro avventure.  
> Per chi voglia sapere cosa altro succeda, l’appuntamento è per mercoledì prossimo, con l’inizio della terza parte della serie.  
> Tanto immaginerete tutti chi stia per fare irruzione nella vita di John e Sherlock.  
> E preparate i fazzoletti … poi non dite che vi ho preso a tradimento! 
> 
> Chi voglia lasciare un commento è sempre benvenuto.  
> A mercoledì!
> 
> Ciao


End file.
